


Chakra Massage

by blandvole



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Massage, Medical Kink, Nipple Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Spanking, Squirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandvole/pseuds/blandvole
Summary: Naruko has a chakra control problem and goes to a special massage center for help.





	Chakra Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wasn't satisfied with "Training Away the Weakness" and started to rewrite it, but then changed the plot entirely while keeping similar elements. Thus this fic was born.

“I found someone to help with your chakra control problem,” Jiraiya said as they strolled up to a traditional Japanese inn. “These people know a specialized form of massage, so I set up an appointment for you. I’ve heard that it is quite a strange procedure, but very effective. The doctors have been extensively trained and their methods have been passed down for generations.”

Naruko looked at him curiously, turning her head to gaze up at him with her big blue eyes. “What do they do?”

“It’s a well-kept secret. And none of their patients ever talk about what happened inside that inn, so even my best spies were unable to find out. But they do reassure me that it works and is worth whatever pain the doctors may cause.”

Naruko gulped, imagination running wild, but nodded determinedly. “If it’ll help me control my chakra, I’ll do it!”

Jiraiya grinned and brought her inside, talking lowly with one of the staff members. Naruko looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. It was a traditional inn, as it had appeared on the outside. Most of the clientele were elderly men, which wasn’t surprising seeing that in the more rural areas, women often couldn’t make the journey, having to take care of kids or grandkids. None were shinobi, which put Naruko more at ease because she didn’t want to deal with possibly being attacked while undergoing the procedure.

“If you would step right this way please,” one of the staff members said, leading Naruko into a room. 

Jiraiya waved goodbye and sauntered off to the men’s changing room, presumably to do some soaking in their hot tubs. 

Naruko followed the woman and was brought to a calm room filled with incense that immediately soothed her nerves. The walls were glass, looking out onto some hot springs, the peaceful scenery of the mountains stretching overhead. It was a serene scene, to see such an expanse of the outdoors from the single room, but at the same time it felt intensely private, like she was the only one in the entire world. To the side was a table covered by a towel, and another one with a variety of massage oils and lotions. 

“This is a beautiful room,” Naruko said to the woman.

“Thank you very much, we here in the facility work very hard to make our customers feel welcome. That’s why we designed this room to be entirely glass, so it would not feel so small and closed in. As you know, shinobi can be stressed in such situations and we do not want to cause stress on our clients.” The woman replied with a warm smile. “Now before we begin, I will take a few measurements so the doctor can work more efficiently. If you would stand up for me please.”

Naruko did so, standing up straight. 

The woman nodded. “Now let’s get your jumpsuit off so I can get a better look. You may leave on your undergarments for now.”

Naruko nodded, reaching over to her back to unzip herself. The zipper caught halfway, so she struggled a bit before the woman stepped in.

“If I may help you,” she said, gently untangling Naruko’s long blonde hair from where it was caught beneath the zipper. Then she pulled down the zipper slowly, revealing the tan expanse of Naruko’s back. When it was fully unzipped, she went back in front of Naruko and delicately peeled the jumpsuit down Naruko’s body. 

Naruko jumped when the woman’s hand accidentally brushed against her sensitive nipple through her bra. She laughed nervously when the woman looked up at her questioningly. “I’m kind of ticklish,” she admitted. 

The woman laughed too, a delicate tinkling sound. “I’ll let the doctor know then. We’ll be gentle with you.”

The woman finished pulling the jumpsuit down, helping Naruko lift her legs out from the suit. Then she folded it neatly and put it to the side. Naruko stood there in her matching white lace bra and panty set. 

“Jiraiya-sama informed us you are here because of trouble with your chakra. I have a kekkei genki that will let me see your chakra pathways, so I will look at them now.” The woman’s eyes glowed bright and she scanned up and down Naruko’s body, humming to herself thoughtfully. She reached up and gingerly tugged at Naruko’s bra. “If you will excuse me, I need to see bare skin to do a thorough examination. I’m just going to peak underneath for one second.”

Naruko nodded, allowing the woman to look down her bra at her plump, young breasts and stiff nipples. The woman paused, analyzing her breasts thoroughly, before putting the bra back in the place. “I saw some chakra pathway abnormalities here in your breasts. But before I make any decisions, I also need to look underneath your panties. Could you spread your legs slightly so I can quickly peek inside?”

Naruko blushed but complied, spreading her legs shoulder-width apart. The woman kneeled down and pulled the panties down slightly, looking at the smooth, hairless mound and gently running a finger over it. Then she pulled the panties back up and nudged Naruko to spread her legs farther. Naruko did so, resolutely keeping her eyes forwards as the woman moved aside the crotch of her panties and looked directly at her pussy. 

The woman hummed. “Yes, I see the source of your problem. Your chakra network is tangled up here.” She used a finger and ran it next to Naruko’s lips, tracing the pathway. “We can easily fix that.”

The woman then moved onto Naruko’s butt, pulling her panties up high to get a good look at her cheeks. Then the woman briefly pulled the panties to the side to finally look at her hole. “Here too there are some of the tangled pathways. Well, I’ve gotten a good look at the problem now. We can begin the treatment now, if you would lie down on the table on your back please.”

Naruko nodded, sitting down on the towel-covered table and gingerly lowering herself down. The woman reached behind her and snapped open her bra. Naruko squeaked and grabbed the bra cups covering her breasts, holding it to herself. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you a towel to cover up. We just don’t want to get this wet from the oils.” The woman said soothingly. She placed a small towel over Naruko’s breasts and urged the girl to put her hands down to her sides. Then she whisked away the bra from under the towel, folding it neatly on the pile with Naruko’s jumpsuit. 

Naruko clenched the towel to her breasts self-consciously. 

The woman, seeing her nerves, turned to sooth her. “There’s no need to be scared, I do this all the time. There’s nothing you have that I haven’t seen before. I’m going to start at the tangled pathways in your breasts. Now I’m going to start by lowering this towel a little so I can see.”

Naruko watched nervously as the towel was pushed slowly down, revealing her breasts to the world. No one had seen her naked before, not since she’d hit puberty out on the road with Jiraiya, and she was not sure how she looked. Sakura and Ino often talked about how some girls developed “unfortunately”, and Naruko desperately hoped that she wasn’t one of the unfortunate ones. 

Once the woman had exposed both of Naruko’s breasts, she poured a decent amount of warm oil on them, making Naruko jump. “I’m going to start by massaging the outsides of your breast, working in a circular motion, following the direction that your pathways are supposed to go,” the woman narrated. She placed her hands cupping Naruko’s breasts and began to massage, avoiding Naruko’s embarrassingly erect nipples. 

Naruko unwillingly giggled, her hands coming up defensively.

“Oh that tickles, does it?” The woman asked, amused but not pausing in her massaging. 

“Yes,” Naruko said, squirming on the table to try to avoid the hands. This made her lush breasts jiggle under the woman’s hands. 

“You have very nice breasts for someone your age,” the woman said, massaging them more thoroughly. She added more oil and then moved towards Naruko’s nipples, pinching them gently. “I’m sure all the boys in your village are very impressed.”

“Ah!” Naruko squeaked. The woman began to flick at Naruko’s nipples, using her nails to add a slight sense of pain to the sensation. Naruko felt a warm heat start to built between her legs. She squeezed them together and then relaxed them, repeating this action multiple times. It seemed to help soothe the building heat that continued to grow and grow as the woman started to more firmly pinch the sore buds. 

Naruko could feel her panties getting damp because she was sweating so much from the heat between her legs. She squirmed and quietly moaned, closing her eyes at the intense sensation. 

Finally the woman stopped, getting a clean towel and drying off Naruko’s breasts. The towel scrubbed roughly against Naruko’s nipples a few times. The woman really wanted to get all the oil off, it seemed. 

The woman stepped away to get something from the table. Naruko felt her pounding heartbeat slow down and she took in a few deep breaths to calm herself. She looked around the room trying to see what the woman was doing. Then she shrieked and grabbed the towel, holding it defensively against her breasts.

The woman spun around, startled. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s men sitting right outside!” Naruko said, her face turning completely red. Indeed, unnoticed to Naruko before, there were stone benches surrounding the room which were now occupied with at least a dozen elderly men. Jiraiya was also seated there, laughing with the men as they faced Naruko, eyes glued on her body. They might all have been looking at her exposed breasts before, getting a clear shot of the way the masseur had oiled them up and played with her nipples.

“Don’t worry,” the woman said, calming down now that she knew the problem. “They can’t see inside. It’s a one-way glass. There’s televisions along the windows, that’s why it appears like they’re looking inside. We wouldn’t compromise our secret massage techniques like that.”

Naruko immediately felt dumb. “Oh, that makes sense.” Of course they wouldn’t let men watch her get the super secret massage.

“I’m going to move on to the more troubled areas of your body now. If you could lay back down please, miss.”

Naruko obeyed, still holding the towel to her body, staring at the men. Even knowing they couldn’t actually see her, the way their eyes tracked her body movements felt like they were watching. 

The woman moved to her feet. “I’m going to remove your panties now. Can you lift up for me?”

Naruko tilted up her hips, letting the woman pull her panties from her crotch. They were stuck a bit, from all the moisture that had accumulated before, so the woman had to pinch the fabric over her pussy to pull it out. She accidentally caught Naruko’s clit between her fingers as she did so, making Naruko jump. Then the woman slowly pulled down the panties, putting them aside with the rest of Naruko’s clothes. 

“I’m going to move you into position now. Just relax and let me move your legs freely.” The woman picked up Naruko’s left leg and brought it up, pressing it as far as she could go towards Naruko’s head. That was pretty far, seeing as Naruko was a shinobi and thus extremely flexible. Naruko felt a breeze against her pussy lips and discreetly tugged the towel down to cover up her private parts. Even though the men couldn’t see her, the way they were all staring at the TV screen, it felt unnervingly like they were all staring at her pussy. 

The woman then let Naruko’s leg back down. Then she repeated it with the other leg, moving it all the way up until her foot was near her ear. This time the woman kept her leg there longer. 

“Oh, the towel is riding down a bit,” the woman said concerned, looking down at Naruko’s exposed breasts. “Here, I’ll pull it up and give you a bit more privacy.” She tugged the towel from Naruko’s grip, exposing her pussy to the air while covering up her breasts. Naruko couldn’t protest, seeing as the woman was trying to do her a favor. This left her pussy spread wide open, facing the windows where a dozen men were sitting. She felt a bit of sweat drip from between her crotch, running down between her pussy lips onto the towel. 

Finally the woman lowered this leg too, and moved her so her legs spread open with her knees bent. When the woman’s back was turned, Naruko frantically tugged the towel down until it was covering her pussy again. The towel wasn’t big enough to cover both her breasts and pussy, so her breasts sprung out from under the towel again, her nipples pointing proudly at the sky. 

When the woman returned, she didn’t say a word about the way the towel had moved again. She just gently folded the towel up, exposing Naruko’s pussy again. Naruko was too embarrassed to then adjust the towel so it was at least covering her breasts, so she left it there, uselessly covering only her stomach. 

“I’m pouring the warm oil on you again,” the woman explained before doing so. She drizzled the oil all across Naruko’s crotch, letting it run down between her lips over her asshole. Then she began to massage first Naruko’s hips, making the girl relax farther into the position. Occasionally her fingers dipped down next to Naruko’s pussy, but never touched her directly. 

Naruko bit her lips, the warm sensation building again in her crotch. This time, though, she couldn’t squeeze her legs together, so the sensation was slowly becoming unbearable. It felt like she needed pressure down there, but that was ridiculous because the masseur was already massaging her. 

Seeming to sense her frustration, the woman moved on to the top of Naruko’s pussy, rubbing the oil into the hairless mound, brushing against Naruko’s clit. The girl moaned softly, arching her back. She inadvertently spread her legs more, allowing the woman to begin to massage her clit in earnest. 

Naruko gasped and panted as the woman rubbed at the exact spot her body had been craving. She writhed against the table, pushing her pussy up against the woman’s hand, begging with her body. 

“Your chakra pathway is very messed up here,” the woman said, rubbing at her harder. “I think I need to get a better angle to fix it. You’re going to feel a finger inside of you now.”

Without further ado, the woman used her other hand to slide a finger into Naruko’s pussy, entering easily lubricated by the extensive oil and Naruko’s own slick. Naruko panted loudly as the woman began to finger fuck her while rubbing at her clit. 

“I’ve never seen a pathway so tangled before,” the woman murmured, adding another finger. She vigorously began to pump her fingers in and out, using her other hand to massage Naruko’s clit back and forth at the same time. Naruko couldn’t hold back her moans, lifting up her hips to allow the woman better access.

The room was filled with the slick sounds of Naruko’s pussy as she was roughly fucked. Naruko felt the heat building and building, oil and sweat dripping from her crotch onto the towel as it did. Finally she felt like her body exploded and she cried out, feeling liquid gush from her pussy, splashing everywhere as the woman continued to fingerfuck her. In her pleasure, one of her arms flung out and hit the table containing the oils, causing them to fall over and smash onto the ground. 

The woman stopped her movements. Naruko whined softly, thrusting her hips into the air as the masseur removed her fingers. Naruko still felt unsatisfied, her pussy throbbing like it hadn’t been given everything it needed, her pleasure cut off halfway. 

“Oh dear, it seems like we made quite a mess,” the woman said, looking at the broken pieces of glass on the floor. “It would be dangerous for both of us to continue this here. I’m going to move the table to the other side of the room so we don’t have to be worried about the broken glass. You just lie there and I’ll move the table.”

Naruko didn’t have the brain capacity to protest, lying limp on the table with her breasts exposed and heaving, her pussy soaked with her own juices between her spread legs. The woman fiddled with the table and Naruko felt herself wheeled across the room until the table was pushed against the windows. 

Naruko whimpered and felt a pulse of heat in her pussy at the sight of all of those men seemingly staring at her soaked body. She knew they couldn’t really see her, but her body couldn’t help react at the embarrassment of all those men staring. She locked eyes with Jiraiya, feeling even more humiliated by the thought of her sensei watching her this way. He was very focused on whatever was on TV and was staring at it, eyes unblinking. Unconsciously, she brought a hand down and began to stroke her clit, trying to soothe the heat between her legs. 

“Miss, please don’t do that!” The woman cried out, distressed. She pulled Naruko’s hand away from her pussy abruptly. “You’re messing up the chakra pathways again! Maybe this is why they were so tangled to begin with. I need to fix them quickly so all our hard work isn’t reversed.”

She pulled Naruko’s legs up again towards Naruko’s shoulders. “Hold your legs so you can’t touch the pathways again,” she commanded. 

Naruko meekly did so, holding her legs up so her pussy was spread even farther open than it had been before. She could feel the men peering into her pussy at the clenching hole, fully exposed to their eyes. 

Without a warning, the woman spanked Naruko on the pussy, causing the girl to jump. She spanked her again, this time on her clit, the pain mixing in with the pleasure, confusing Naruko’s body. “I need to teach you not to touch yourself.” The woman explained calmly, continuing to spank Naruko’s pussy as she did so. “If I expose you to pain directly after you touch yourself, you’ll be less likely to do it in the future.”

The woman laid a particularly hard spank over Naruko’s pussy lips, causing them to throb. She laid some slaps over Naruko’s upraised butt cheeks as well, making them flush red. For good measure, she spanked over Naruko’s tight pink asshole too, making the hole clench. 

“Now that that’s over, we can get back to the therapy.” She thrust three fingers into Naruko’s pussy and brought her other hand back onto her clit. She began to fingerfuck Naruko again, the loud squelching noise filling the room again, displaying how wet Naruko had gotten. Her other hand relentlessly stimulated Naruko’s clit until she was practically crying from the sudden onslaught of pleasure. 

Naruko watched the woman split open her pussy with her fingers repeatedly, at the same time self-consciously eyeing the men who had a clear view of what was going on. She stared at Jiraiya in particular, as his intense eyes stared into her pink pussy. She came again, wailing as her pussy gushed fluid, splashing down onto the table and some droplets hitting the window. The woman was relentless, fucking her quickly throughout it all, dragging out her orgasm until Naruko began to protest, feeling over-sensitive everywhere. 

“That fluid is the release from your chakra pathways untangling,” the woman said. “It’s a very good sign that the treatment is working.”

Naruko panted and nodded silently, relaxing when the woman finally pulled out her fingers, leaving her gaping pussy to clench at nothing. She could only imagine what the men would be able to see if there hadn’t been a TV in the way. Her pussy was probably wrecked, lips flushed pink, her hole dripping whatever remnants of cum and oil that remained. Her body jerked every few seconds involuntarily, her hips thrusting slightly upwards as if begging for more. 

“Now let’s move on to the next phase in your treatment. Please put on this robe. We will need to step outside.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that Japanese porn series where the masseur "massages" clients in a one-way glass box while their husbands are waiting outside. Also incomplete but this one actually has a chance of being completed eventually.


End file.
